


[Podfic] Froyo Closes at Eleven (And Other Convenient Truths)

by Hananobira



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: After a painful breakup with his first-ever boyfriend, Bitty is on a mission to prove something to himself. Thanks to an attractive stranger in a floral snapback, he learns something better instead.





	[Podfic] Froyo Closes at Eleven (And Other Convenient Truths)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Froyo Closes at Eleven (And Other Convenient Truths)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355196) by [SummerFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFrost/pseuds/SummerFrost). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Thank you, Cesy, for your donation to Puerto Rico hurricane relief! And sorry it too so long, but I hope it was worth the wait.

My gratitude to analise010 for organizing Fandom Loves Puerto Rico, Paraka for hosting, and SummerFrost for permission to record!

Original Fic: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355196>  
Length: 00:27:05

Paraka: [MP3 (38 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Harvey%20FanAid/Froyo%20Closes.mp3) or [M4B (25 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Harvey%20FanAid/Froyo%20Closes.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
